1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tundish car in a continuous casting assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a tundish car which carries a tundish for supplying molten steel to a mold in a conventional continuous casting assembly, a travelling main frame and one or more lifting frames are constructed as separate components; wheels are attached to the travelling main frame, one at each of the four corners generally four lifting mechanisms are mounted in positions offset from the positions of the wheels. One or more lifting frames are supported on the lifting mechanism. The tundish is supported on the one or more lifting frames. No effort has generally been made to reduce the main frame bending forces by locating the lifting mechanisms directly above the wheels. This built in offset results in high bending forces, requiring a very heavy and substantial main frame.